


A Saucy Story

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, this is just a fucking wild ride from start to finsih, unneeded ketchup consumtion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Bob had never laid eyes on such a beauty before.





	A Saucy Story

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

It was the annual Municiberg Community Barbecue. Citizens were mingling, children were playing, and there were supers  _everywhere._ Some, like Gazerbeam, were signing autographs and taking photos. Others, like Gamma Jack, were trying to pick up girls. And a few were, well, were hiding out in concessions and playing truth or dare.

"I dare you to chug that entire fucking ketchup bottle." Stratogale said, raising an eyebrow.

" _What?_ " Elastigirl exclaimed. 

"You heard me. You asked for a dare so I'm giving you one. Chug that entire ketchup bottle. Don't worry, it's new and we have like eighty more in case we run out."

Elastigirl laughed. "Gail, I'm not doing it."

"Why? Because you're a  _coward._ "

Helen sighed, Gail really knew how to push her buttons. "Fine," she replied, ripping the plastic packaging of with her teeth. "But after I do this, I already win."

"Oh boy, I can't wait."

* * *

Bob wandered aimlessly around the park. Lucius had ditched him to flirt with some fans and Bob just wasn't in the mood. He decided to check out concessions and see if there was any extra mayo bottles. He needed something to quench his thirst. But as soon as he peeled back the tent flap, his breath caught in his throat. 

Standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had seen Elastigirl around before but nothing would prepare him for how beautiful she looked at that moment. The red of the plastic bringing out the reddish hues in her hair. The woman of his dreams stood, ketchup bottle in her mouth, chugging with an intense determination he had never seen on a woman before.

Then she choked. 

* * *

Elastigirl threw the bottle as Stratogale gasping for breath. Tears formed in her eyes ands truly thought she was going to die. Then suddenly she felt a strong blow between her shoulder blades and fell to the ground. 

"What the fuck?" She whipped around ready to throw the fuck down with her unknown attacker. What she did instead was stare at the blue eyes of the blond hunk of a man standing behind her. "Hey, aren't you the weirdo who drank a litre of mayo?"

Stratogale rolled her eyes and threw the bottle of ketchup into the trash. "Must be nice to throw stones out of your glass castle."

"Yes. Uh, I mean no. I'm, uh, Mr. Incredible. You know. Strong muscles." In sheer love he had forgotten how to speak English. 

"Yeah, okay." Elastigirl said, slowly realizing this man just saw her not only try to chug a bottle of ketchup but fail. "By the way, I'm not like, addicted to ketchup or anything. Like, I don't even like ketchup. Gail is just a bitch-"

"HEY!" Stratogale called out but Helen kept on going. 

"So she dared me to do it and I was like yeah I'll do it because I don't want to seem like a coward but as soon as the fucking tomato taste hit my tongue I wanted to spit it out but like I kept going and then I forgot t swallow and sort of choked and..." She trailed off, noticing that the man wasn't really listening to her. 

"Uh, could I get your number?" he asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Uh, okay."

She wrote it down and then looked back at him. After that karate chop onto her back, Elastigirl felt strange bond with this stranger. 

"I guess I'll see you around." he said turning away. 

"Uh you too."

After he had left, Stratogale grinned. "He's like, so in love with you."

"Shut up."


End file.
